<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sex dare games: dressing room edition by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222772">the sex dare games: dressing room edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs'>CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polydins AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, Multi, Polydins, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, non-con fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Shiro and his partners’ insatiable thirst for being horny at every opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Polydins AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sex dare games: dressing room edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set in the same universe as 'out of his hands', the happy couple of five have a fun game they like to play.</p><p>at any time, somebody can dare one or more of their partners to do whatever they can think of. of course there's no repercussions if they say no, and none of them push once the decision is made. sometimes the dares are appropriate to what's going on, most of the time though it's all of them being collectively horny.</p><p>(there are elements of coercion/non-con here, but it's all strictly within the fantasy Shiro is thinking up on the spot. please be careful and heed the warnings &lt;3)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro turned around on the spot, scrutinizing his reflection and trying to determine if the pants looked good or not. He normally went for sweatpants or shorts, but he had thought about trying out leggings for too long. He had worried that they would be a lot more restrictive than he thought, but even after putting a foot up on the stool in the dressing room and doing some experimental stretching nothing pressed too tight or snagged uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he took a photo of himself in the position (mostly to tease because damn his dick looked good in these) in the mirror’s reflection, sending it to the group chat and waited for deliberation from his partners.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Lancey☆彡:</span></em> <em><span>jensus CHRIST SHIRO YOH CANT JUST CAUSUALYL SEND STUFF LIEK THIS</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katie♪: i,,, have to agree omg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katie♪: keith literally dropped his phone onto his face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lancey☆彡: HAHAHAHHM AN DOWN</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunk☻: hold on though</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunk☻: show us the Goods™️</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro snickered, putting himself in a position in front of the mirror to get a good shot of his butt, hugged tight by the black stretchy material. For good measure he made sure to look over his shoulder and wink for the picture, sending it off and gleefully watching his partners freak out. The message spamming stopped as Keith finally spoke up for the first time since Pidge claimed he had dropped his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keef ʕ•̫͡•ʔ: i dare you to get yourself off right now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He maybe should’ve been ashamed at how quickly his dick jumped at the idea, but a dressing room has long been on Shiro’s list of places to get up to mischief. He quickly tapped out a reply with no further thoughts, a hand beginning to work on pulling the leggings down,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely. Any evidence requests guys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunk☻: VIDEO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lancey☆彡: Y E S WHAT EVER YOUCAN MANAGE</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keef ʕ•̫͡•ʔ: you gotta cum in the leggings. hard on the IN.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t bat an eye at the video request, but Keith’s request made Shiro do a double take</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait are you serious? The cashier would see that, that would be grounds for them to ban me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keef ʕ•̫͡•ʔ: </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keef ʕ•̫͡•ʔ: i double dare you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was really going all in for it. Shiro actually felt himself blush at the idea of walking through the rest of the store with clothing he had soiled. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll respect the terms of the double dare?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keef ʕ•̫͡•ʔ: of fucking course i will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sucked in a breath and pulled the leggings back up, immediately moving to begin palming at himself and keeping from letting out any noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katie♪: that video better be when you’re finishing!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Shiro and his partners’ insatiable thirst for being horny at every opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He propped his phone in a spot for when he’d take the video, using it to make sure he was in a good spot first before he really got started. His heart pounded as he fiddled with the pose, settling on a profile view and kneeling on the floor, and with one last check he got at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The store was practically deserted at this time, and the changing rooms were unmonitored by an employee so as long as Shiro was quick he could get away with this scot-free. As he began to work his dick through the slick material, the fantasy beginning to play in his head said otherwise. First he’d start out quiet, attempting to be discreet, but as Shiro got more and more worked up he’d quickly lose all care and moan out-loud, loud enough for him to miss the sound of footsteps approaching. Shiro tucked a hand into the leggings to properly touch himself, his other hand reaching up to shove two fingers in his mouth as in the fantasy the door to his dressing room burst open, a hot but pissed employee catching Shiro red-handed and reaching for a walkie to call for help only to stop as Shiro begged him not to, that he would do anything. The employee smirked and asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anything?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he took in Shiro’s debauched state, a hand playing with his zipper. Shiro bit his lip in real life and in the fantasy, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pulled his two wet fingers from his mouth, quickly shoving them down to start playing with his hole. At the same time, fantasy Shiro cried out as the employee ripped a hole in the leggings, quickly rubbing fingers against his hole before Shiro could pout about the clothing being ruined and instead moaning unabashedly as one finger quickly became two then three. By now real-life Shiro had settled on the fantasy employee being Hunk, shuddering out a breath as he rubbed the head of his cock in quick circles. It wouldn’t be long before employee Hunk had Shiro’s face pressed to the ground and ass in the air, lining up and teasingly rubbing his dick over the hastily prepared hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is what you like to do in your free time, huh? Fool around in public, see if you can convince anyone to come use your pretty hole, well you’re in luck.I love to fuck whores like you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d push in, Shiro panting as he took the cock all the way in, drooling onto the dingy and thin carpet of the dressing room floor. Immediately the employee would start a rough pace, taking what he wanted as Shiro held on for the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro barely stopped a gasp as he found himself suddenly racing to the edge and having to stop touching his dick before he flew over it. His partners wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he forgot to take video. He quickly fumbled to get his phone to start recording, almost surprised at how he looked on the screen as he tapped record and quickly returned to pleasuring himself, his free hand focusing on his chest as his other hand shoved down the back of the leggings, finally able to comfortably ride his fingers as the fantasy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shiro got a good and proper fucking he’d continue to moan, eventually outright shouting and begging for more as the employee grunted and moaned, letting out a dark chuckle before he man-handled Shiro onto his back. Shiro would immediately hold his legs up and back, begging and begging for the employee to keep going and going, don’t stop please please- </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down cockslut, there’s plenty more once I’m done.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words would pull Shiro out of his lust-filled stupor, unsure what the employee means until he looks over their shoulder and through the door at what felt like at least a dozen other eyes staring Shiro down, in the same uniform as the employee and the same hungry smirks. It was too much as the employee thrust one last time in and spilled his load hot and heavy, Shiro throwing his head back and screaming as he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan burst past his lips before Shiro could slap a hand over it, eyes shutting as his hips jerked and his heart beat like a drum in his ears as the front of his leggings quickly became warm, the tiniest bead of cum managing to poke through the material. After his hips worked a moment longer Shiro finally slumped back onto his feet, panting heavily as he wiped at his mouth. He quickly grabbed his phone, hand shaking a little from nerves and his high, pointedly showing the small dot of white on the front of the leggings before pulling the front down, showing the mess now all over his underwear and inside the leggings. His dick gave a twitch, Shiro reaching out to give it a slow pump to squeeze the last bit of cum out onto his thumb before wiping it off on his pelvis. With that he ended the video, setting his phone aside for the moment as he mustered up the strength to get up and change out of his newly claimed leggings and back into his original pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was changed and the soiled leggings were folded up as small as they could to fit in the corner of Shiro’s shopping basket, he sent the video to the group chat, throwing an eggplant emoji and the water drops emoji for added effect. He barely stepped a foot out of the hall leading to the dressing rooms before his phone began to ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time answering, seeing that Hunk was calling, smiling as he took the call,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, did you need anything from the store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re buying more than one of those leggings, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Shiro was at the self-checkout, scanning two more pairs of leggings and dropping them onto the soiled pair in his reusable bag, and quickly covering those with the snacks everybody had requested while he had Hunk on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected one of those new leggings wouldn’t survive the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a double dare means that the person who made the dare will do the chore of the person who they challenged the next day.</p><p>a triple dog dare has only happened once and nobody knew what to do except allow Pidge to pick every movie and show they all watched over a weekend. it was a lot of myth busters and every single Pokemon movie released to the day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>